digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros/Chapter 3
=Chapter 3: Hallow's Mission= Description While looking for Hallow's lost Muchomon, Dusk meets a strange girl named Lucibella. She takes him to the Digital World, where they find Hiro. Apemon again goes evil, and Dusk's DigiEgg hatches to fight Apemon off. Chapter 3 As Team 3H entered the lobby of the Hall, Chief Hallow nearly ran into them. “You guys!” he gasped. “Something is wrong with Muchomon!” Hallow took them into his room, where a Penguinmon stood on his bed. “He’s been like this since I woke up!” Hallow said. “Um, Chief Hallow,” Dusk was barely stifling a laugh. “This is a Penguinmon!” “Oh, yes!” Hallow cried. “It would appear so! But, if that isn’t Muchomon, where is he?” “Don’t worry,” Hiro said. “We’ll find Muchomon. We’ll even have him back by the end of the day.” Dusk glared at him. “Thank you!” Hallow wept. “If you succeed, I’ll put you guys in Division Delta!” Muchomon was nowhere in the city, or at least the part of the city the Hall was in. The three decided to split up. Dawn took the north part of the city, Dusk took the east, and Hiro went south. None of them found anything. But Dusk had quite an adventure. He went back to Rossen Tower to make sure ChaosGallantmon wasn’t up to anything, but instead found a pale blonde-haired girl. “Who are you?” she asked. “And why do you have an egg? Do I need to call Kyubimon?” “No!” Dusk said. “Wait, are you a Tamer?” “Yes,” she said. “But not for the Hall. I despise them. They promote the forced partnership of humans and Digimon. Kyubimon chose to be my partner, and I chose to be hers. What is your business here, you foolish Tamer?” “I’m looking for a Muchomon. Have you seen him?” “No,” the girl said. “Maybe he’s in the Digital World. I can take you.” “Really?” Dusk’s eyes lit up. Sure!” “Okay,” her eyes got sharper. “But one false move and Kyubimon will rip you to shreds.” The portal to the Digital World was at the highest point of Rossen Tower, somewhere not many people would prefer to be. Kyubimon took the girl, who said her name is Lucibella, up to the portal. Dusk had to be extremely careful, with his DigiEgg. The area of the Digital World they were in was supposedly called Fang Prairie, which made sense considering the beast Digimon roaming the plains. “I don’t think Muchomon is here,” Dusk said. “Oh, no,” Lucibella said. “I thought for sure this portal lead to Sol Coast. I think it’s just beyond this plain, though. Let’s go. We can’t be in that much danger. All the Digimon here know me, respect me.” They were left alone, except for a couple of young Tsunomon that were alarmed by the presence of humans. One Gaomon asked what the DigiEgg would hatch into. Dusk said he wasn’t sure. Other than that, they made it to Sol Coast with no distractions. Muchomon could very easily be found at Sol Coast. Just not Hallow’s Muchomon. There were millions of Muchomon, all speaking Spanish. “Okay, this should be easy,” Dusk said calmly. “Hallow’s Muchomon speaks English. I think. Anyways, he should recognize me. They walked along the beach for a while, searching for the Muchomon. Then Hiro fell out of the sky. “What’s wrong?” Dusk helped him up. “Apemon!” Hiro cried. “Apemon went totally crazy again, and attacked me! Then he ran off after pushing me through a portal!” “See,” Lucibella taunted. “That’s what happens when you force partnership upon a Digimon. Anyways, it appears my work here is done. I am sick of you Hall Tamers, and I think I’ll find this Apemon character. I hope I never see any of you again, or we will attack.” “Who was she?” Hiro cried. “No clue,” Dusk replied. “I just met her, and she said she’d help me find Muchomon. No such luck. I can’t see him for miles.” Their Digivices began to ring. “Hey, guys!” Hallow called. “I found Muchomon! Turns out he was confused with another Tamer’s Penguinmon! Come back now!” Something tackled Hiro. Apemon! “DigiEgg!” Dusk cried. “Hatch!” A purple lambda appeared again on Dusk’s Digivice, and he pressed it against the DigiEgg. The shell cracked, and a tiny little Moonmon appeared in his hands. “Dark Moon!” Moonmon cried, shooting a ball of darkness at Apemon. The crazed beast looked at her with an evil glare in his eyes. Moonmon quickly Digivolved into Lunamon. “Lop Ear Ripple!” Apemon was hit by a shadow tornado. “Ruyi Bone!” Apemon howled. He smacked Lunamon rather forcefully, and she was cornered. “Tear Shot!” Lunamon cried, firing a ball of water. It got into Apemon’s eyes and he was temporarily blinded. “Lunar Claw!” Lunamon scratched Apemon in the face. Then something odd happened. Apemon started to crumble away, dispersing into data. Dusk couldn’t believe it. Hiro was amazed. Lunamon wasn’t exactly sure what she just did, but Hiro would have to find a new partner. Because Apemon had been killed. Digivolutions <>